Celadon Academy: Freshman Year
by Jexo
Summary: The Celadon City Boarding School would seem the average institution for young trainers to learn about Pokemon from the outside. Inside, it has all the drama of High School as students learn everything isn't as black and white as they seem, not only will the students find adventures they will look back fondly on, but they will find themselves as well. OC's Closed.
1. Prologue

Two figures stood across from each other – one a man, the other a teen. The lights of the stadium that surrounded them practically blinding them from viewing anything that wasn't directly in front of them. The cheers of fans filled the air, each and every yell of their names refueling their determination to best the opponent they faced.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A nameless announcer boomed. "We may be watching history in the making! We have two powerful trainers – clearly evident from the display of power we've viewed today – but they each have only one Pokemon left and only one can win!"

His words seemed to fill the crowd with even more energy as they screamed even louder then normal, one of them clasping their hands firmly over their ears to keep the obnoxious noise out while the other just stood proudly and basked in it. It was clear to everyone watching that this man was used to the attention, and not only was used to it, but thrived on it. "Having trouble here in the big leagues?" His opponent asked, his face twisted into an obnoxious smile.

"Not at in the slightest." The other answered, moving his hands from his ears to the last remaining pokeball on his belt. "I've faced worse then this at school."

"School?" He asked. "Where did you attend then that could be more challenging than the title match of the Pokemon League Tournament?"

The news reporters documenting the event had apparently been listening to the conversation, their cameras zoomed in on the teen, casting the image of his face region wide, each and every viewer equally eager to hear his answer.

"The answer is simple," he replied, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he spoke, "I came from Celadon Academy."

At this point one of the many televisions tuned into the event turned off. The man that had done it stood behind his desk, his hands behind his back as he turned to gaze out of the window. His balding brown hair matching the color of his eyes – eyes often looked as wise by others – as they cried. The tears weren't of sadness, but pride.

"That kid makes me so proud," he spoke, his tone filled with elation, "truly the poster boy for the school – my school – I can't help but feel privileged to have had the honor of being his mentor."

The man turned again, quickly opening the draw at his wooden desk to retrieve a vanilla folder. The folder – filled to the breaking point with papers – was thrown on the desk as the man eyed it with curiosity. "Now is not the time to become nostalgic though, the new students need me just as much as everyone else."

He was about to open the folder when a knock sounded at his door. The permission to enter wasn't even given before the figure entered – a woman most likely in her mid-thirties – her body practically shaking with jubilation. "Headmaster Kallegan?"

"Yes Ms. Parks? I take it a winner was decided?"

"You mean you didn't watch it?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't." He shook his head. "I couldn't watch the outcome because if I had, I would probably haven broken something in celebration." He laughed.

"It was a magnificent final match. I thought it could have went either way until I saw their choices. Zane managed to get lucky with a type advantage and clinch the victory!" Kallegan could tell from Ms. Park's excitement filled blue eyes that she was becoming increasingly happy at simply thinking back to the battle and its outcome.

"It wasn't luck." Kallegan smirked.

"What do you mean sir?" She asked, clearly confused at his meaning.

"Zane was a very analytical student if you recall."

"So your saying his victory was because of the way he used his opponent's weakness to his advantage?"

"I'm saying that he researched his opponent and kept a Pokemon in the wings to handle it. He did everything one should do before a big match such as that." Kallegan explained. "He graduated at the top of his class for a reason."

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. "What of this incoming class though? Any interesting prospects that you think can go far?"

"Of course I think all of them can go far. These freshman's though are defiantly interesting." Kallegan explained as he picked up the folder and pulled a seemingly random paper from it. "This student right here alone is filled with potential."

"Inheritor of Silph Co.?" Ms. Parks questioned aloud as he read the paper. "It seems these next four years we might have our hands full."

"That may be true, but in the end I can definitely say after today that it is worth it." His gaze traveled from Ms. Parks to the plague that hung on the wall beside the television that was mounted on the wall. Ms. Parks knew what was on it – the school's creed – she could recite it perfectly from memory just like any of the teachers, but from the Headmaster's eyes as he viewed it it was clear to see it held even deeper meaning for him.

**When students enter our school**, **they are filled with potential to achieve anything**, **once they leave it shall be that they have the skills and experience to go even further than that**.

The words might not have slipped off of the tongue, but they did easily convey the message. They told anyone willing to read it that entering Celadon Academy would only help you do what it is you dream to do.

"You know why that creed was never changed since this school's creation?"

"Uh... I can't say I do sir." Ms. Parks answered.

"It's because its timeless. Many of these schools change their appearance, staff, and creed as often as their students change. However, it doesn't help them at all because they don't even bother to follow the very words they supposedly stand by. That's what sets us apart."

"I see your point." Kallegan turned back to stare out of the window.

"I have a good feeling about this incoming class though. We can expect some great things."

* * *

AN: Introduction chapters are not a skill I can say with any confidance I have. I do, however, feel confidant that it did enough to properly introduce the Headmaster, the school's reputation, and the interest in the incoming class (the OC's). Which by the way, the form for submitting your own OC can be found on my profile. Send one in please. I have six slots open still, mostly lacking females so if you have a female character idea please send one in.

I may not have a first chapter out for a few days after getting all the OC's. I'm going to take my time with this run and make sure its perfect, so I am going to take some time at the beginning and carefully plan out the plot in much deeper detail than I usually do.

If you want, you can check out the previous version, review it and tell me what you think could be done to improve this one. (Keep in mind its older by a little bit so grammer errors aren't necessary at this point :p) Plot wise details at this point. Grammer and things can be dealt with on a chapter per chapter basis as we go.

I think I should also mention though that once the regular OC's fill up I will need some Upperclassmen, hopefully characters that are flawed in some aspect and seem more human then some I see put in other overdone plot concepts like this. My only goal is to make mine stand out in some way and be enjoyable all the way through.

I think I've talked enough, so I'll end it after urging you once again to send me a character!


	2. September 5th

"Hello everyone!" A loud booming voice exclaimed. The balding brown hair itself should have been a dead giveaway to the man's identity, but the man who stood on the stage of the auditorium had decided it best to be sure and introduce himself for his new students anyway. "I am Headmaster Kallegan, and I would like to humbly welcome you to Celadon Academy."

The man was tall, standing easily at six feet, with a build that gave away his past as a trainer – a tough one. He didn't even need a microphone to get his voice across the room, something that from the hushed whispers of the crowd, apparently hadn't been unnoticed.

"Arcues," a girl with sharp honey colored eyes and long black hair muttered from her seat closer to the door than the stage, "that guy must have been a monster way back when."

"I wouldn't put it past him still being fully capable right now either," the girl that sat next to her replied, her ice blue eyes fixated on the pokenav in her hands, its blood red coloring matching that of her hair.

"You think so Kyra?"

"I know so Yue." She answered, typing something in on her pokenav before tilting it towards her so Yue could see the screen, on it was a small picture of Kallegan and then a profile and brief history. "This guy is no slouch. He has so many records its almost inhuman."

"Explains why this school does so well for such a boring location." Yue reasoned. "Tell me though, do you ever go anywhere without that pokenav? I mean you were messing with that back in the room too."

"Why would I leave it in the room?" Kyra asked finally looking up from the pokenav to eye Yue curiously. "It's no good to me if it isn't on me." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yue could only roll her eyes and turn back to the Headmaster.

"Now then, I see a lot of new faces in the crowd, and sadly some old ones," he stated, a tone of sadness creeping into his voice as he finished. Eying the room, he could see each particular student, and was sadened by how many of the faces he was seeing, he'd also seen the year before. It was a skill he was quite fond of, being able to spot students from within the crowd with ease was invaluable in his position, as it allowed him to eye the students he had just referred too as if to tell them to get their act together. "I expect great things from all of you, because everyone here has the potential to be great."

"I'm doubting that," a guy with long dirt brown hair stated, a hand boredly rested on his freckle covered cheek, his grey eyes emotionlessly traveling through the crowd of students, failing to find anyone he'd see as a challenge, "I'm doubting that severly."

"Won't find out till you try Grant," his room mate Aoki said from the seat beside him. His short hieght and frail effeminate stature the exact opposite of Grant's, his black hair reaching to the back of his neck. Grant turned to eye him, but found that his amber eyes always looked sedated to the point that trying to judge what he's feeling from his eyes was a pointless endevor.

"You would be the one to think so," Grant replied, returning his bored gaze to the Headmaster as he droned on about bright futures and the like, "I doubt anyone would be able to look at you and believe you're the next owner of Silph Co., lucky bastard."

"Luck or skill," Aoki replied as he stretched, a yawn escaping his lips and he adjusted his position to a more comfortable one for napping, "I shall not complain."

"I would if I looked like a girl." Grant kept an eye on Aoki from the corner of his eyes to guage his reaction, but found that the boy was already asleep. "He's no fun to mess with. Can't even bully him because he really doesn't care."

* * *

"You know we're missing the freshman orientation right?" A boy with shoulder length blond hair asked as he and his room mate walked aimlessly through Celadon city, the red streaks in his hair giving it the appearance of fire in the sun, though his bandana covered most of it. "You don't even care do you Micah?" He asked, his dark blue eyes visibly narrowed when the wind would make it so his bangs no longer cover them.

"Why should I?" Micah asked as he ran a hand through his short hair that sat at an odd shade between dirty blond and brown. "I mean, all they'll do is tell me I can't throw Miltank off the roof or come to school naked. Much funner to take in the views of the city right Chris?"

"I guess." Chris shrugged. "Didn't help that you pissed off that senior with your 'ice breaker' though." Micah only laughed and shrugged. "Man I wish I wore some shorts, these uniform pants can pick up some real heat."

"Don't get me started on this dress shirt either. Though, speaking of heat," Micah turned to face Chris, Micah's blue eyes seeming pale in comparison to his own as he eyed Chris with the most serious expression he could muster, "your Houndour really gets a sick thrill in waking me up via ember doesn't it?"

"Sorry," Chris replied sheepishly, "he gets excited."

* * *

"Okay students, I see you've already got into the habit of wearing your school uniform! That's good, get into the habit now, for the school year is upon us! Anyway, I've spoken enough for a while, so I'll let our head of security lead us on the rules. Everyone welcome Mr. Logan!"

A tall, hulking man entered the room, his black hair spiked and his green eyes intimidating. He didn't enter from the side of the stage either. No, that would have been to common place. From what the repeat's knew of him, he was anything but common.

The double doors to the room burst open, the sound they created as they slammed into the wall was louder than thunder could ever hope to be. From the serious look in his eyes, everyone could tell he meant business. Eying each and every student he could as he walked, his pace strict and tempered as he came up to the stage, waving Kallegan's offer for a microphone as he stood at the first row, the hushed whispers beginning to take over the room as they discussed his entrance.

"Listen up!" He yelled, his voice silencing everyone.

"Don't scare them too badly." Kallegan chuckled as he began to walk off into the sidelines.

"Of course, Sir." He answered as his expression turned into a smirk. "Welcome to the school. Now before I get into the rules, I just want to make something clear. I don't play games, and I will discipline those who break any of the rules I am about to say."

"I believe him," Kyra stated, her eyes returning to the pokenav as she remarked, "that man has some records too, all of them military. Says here he even served with Lt. Surge."

"Impressive."

"Quite." The voice was unmistakable. Kyra dropped her pokenav into his lap in surprise as her and Yue slowly turned towards the aisle which was only an empty seat away from Yue. Turning to see the entire auditorium eying them, it didn't take a mind reader to see that it would be Mr. Logan glaring at them from the aisle.

Didn't make it any less scary though.

"Do you think this is a game?" He asked them, the two only shaking their heads no in reply. "Then why aren't you paying attention? You think I stand up there and spout these rules for my health? Because let me tell you, I'm plenty healthy."

"No sir, we weren't thinking that at all!" Yue explained as she waved her hands defensively.

"Good. Then pay attention from now on. What I am about to tell you may very well save your life one day." He explained as she walked back up towards the front.

"He must be a ninja," Yue whispered to Kyra, who could only nod in reply as they watched him travel to the front of the room.

* * *

"Yep, definantly missing the orientation." Chris nodded in affirmation to himself as he glanced at his watch. Looking back up to see Micah at the intersection in front of him, turning his head to peer down each street as far as he could. "And we are lost."

"We can't be lost, we should be around the starbucks by now."

"Neither of us have even been to this city before," Chris stated, "so how do you know?"

"Women's intuition."

"You have to be a woman for that."

"Oh, I thought it was something that led you to somewhere a woman is."

"Oh, that would be the life." Chris shook his head, slightly disappointed.

"Finally found you!" Micah and Chris both froze, turning their heads to see the senior they had pissed off earlier in the day. Neither of them knew his name, or even why he was so mad. The joke had seemed harmless enough, and was told by Micah, which from Chris' knowledge would make the most offensive joke harmlessly funny.

"I didn't know we were playing hide and seek." Micah joked, covering up his fear quite well. "Cover your eyes and count to ten so we can try again."

"Shut the hell up. You flirted with my girl! You gotta pay!"

"I don't remember that." Chris had to agree, he didn't remember what Micah said being a flirt to the girl he was with at all. Though, Chris had to admit if Micah hadn't spoke his joke first, they'd probably be in the same position because of an actual flirt Chris would have said.

Chris shook the thoughts from his head. He had to focus on an escape. The senior was about six foot, probably seventeen if he was able to chase around minors like them for a beating, his blond hair put into a mohawk and his blue eyes swifting glances between him and Micah, rage clearly visible in his eyes.

"I blame you Micah."

"I blame his hair for leaving his brain more exposed to the sun. Poor fool never had a chance to think rationally."

"For one, that isn't the issue here."

"Well, I don't focus two much on the issues." Micah countered, subtly emphasizing the two in his sentence to let Chris now he was thinking along the same lines as he was. The senior just exchanging glances with his soon to be prey as they argued amongst themselves.

"Three!" They both cried in unison, Micah taking off down the street as Chris kicked him in the shin first. The senior too stunned by the act to run after them immediately, but after a few seconds nurse his injury and to let it sink in what had happened he was in hot pursuit of them.

"I'm on the football team! You can't outrun me!"

* * *

"The first rule is the simple one, the one that I'm sure you're all expecting – No satanic activity. You want to praise Darkrai, go do it at home. The next are your basic rules as well, no fights, no stealing, no gang activity." Mr. Logan listed.

"Like anyone hear is listening," Grant muttered, unwillingly to have what happened to those two girls happen to him.

"You'd be amazed what intimidation can get done." Aoki added.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Hard to sleep with all that yelling. Not impossible, just hard."

"You seem to know a lot about ways to manipulate people sliph head."

"Like you aren't? Besides, I don't care for it. I just learned long ago that their are many ways to get people to do what you want. He's just using the most basic one." Aoki finished as he readjusted his position, being careful to look awake atleast a little. Grant just shook his head, if he got caught, he'd be yelled at too probably for letting him do it. Seeing the seat next to him open, Grant slid over as soundlessly as possible. _Not gonna get me_, he thought.

"Now children, the rule that will undoubtedly save you later on. Don't, under any, and I mean any, circumstances go into the part of Celadon containing the Game Corner. The things that have occurred there recently have been reportedly linked to Rockets, yet the evidence has been inconclusive and as such nothing can be done about it at this time." He explained, walking up the aisle as he peered at each student. "You could become another victim, don't believe yourself to be above it. Don't try to play hero and go after them, this isn't a cartoon. They won't give you a million chances to escape, they will kill you, and that is that."

"Also wake up Takabane!"

"That guy is good." Aoki noted as he opened his eyes and sat up fully. "Apparently he did his homework on me at least."

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo for you," Grant replied, "I'll see you in detention a lot if that guy is on your case."

"You don't think that bothers me do you? A quiet room for a couple hours? That, is a good place to take a well deserved nap." Aoki explained.

* * *

"Man," Chris uttered between labored breathes to the equally tired teen that leaned against the alley wall next to him. "I think we lost him." Chris resisted the urge to collapse onto the ground in exhaustion, instead choosing to run a hand through his sweat infused red and yellow locks while being careful not to disrupt his bandana.

"Your telling me," Micah replied shifting his position so he was no longer leaning on the wall with a single arm but rather his whole back, his white dress shirt becoming layered with filth as he slowly lowered himself to the ground to sit against the wall. "We outran a FOOTBALL PLAYER!" Micah practically screamed that last part of the statement from emphasis, "That should be in the Olympics instead of Basculin fishing."

Chris shook his head as he chuckled at his room mate's antics, the pride in his voice was almost contagious. "What is a Basculin anyway?"

"Something that is no longer fished in the Olympics because our new event took its place!" Micah answered as he raised a fist into the air, his voice filled with energy that his body currently lacked. Chris walked to the edge of the alley, peering out into the crowded street on either side to make sure the coast was clear while they got their energy back.

"This alley is probably a bad place to rest," Chris stated aloud – more to himself then to Micah. "It's one sided which is good in that we only have to watch one side, but if he somehow sneaks up on us here we'll be trapped."

"Just like the Basculin."

"Let the Basculin go," Chris replied as he turned to Micah.

"I know right? Why didn't they? Hate the Olympics," Micah stated, oblivious to what Chris was initially meaning with the statement.

"This kinda sucks, missing the first day of school to be chased around one of the largest cities ever."

"Yep, who misses the first day of a school they live at? Plus, who wants to beat up someone they refer to as 'the funny guy'?"

"Apparently we miss school, and the football team beat up the funny people." Chris answered, motioning for Micah to follow him into the street after deeming it safe.

"Those bastards," Micah replied as he stood up, wiping his shirt off anywhere he could reach to make it look cleaner. "We better not run into this guy again man, I can't take all this running. I'm not on the track team after all."

"If your jokes keep making enemies I'd consider it," Chris replied as he and Micah strolled into the street, a forced look of leisure pushed upon their bodies as they walked with mock energy to keep any of the countless people walking on the crowded Celadon street beside them from asking questions. They walked for what seemed hours, moving from street to street with caution, their eyes vigilant for both the school and for Lightning. However, they hadn't found either and the many buildings that surrounded them were beginning to all look the same.

"Where are we? I can't tell the streets apart anymore."

"Not a clue," Chris answered as he looked around again, trying fruitlessly to get his barrings as if the right path would just suddenly appear. Shielding his eye's from the afternoon sun as it reflected off the glass city he managed to eye a game corner. "Come on! We're getting directions."

"Oh shit," Micah replied as he ran after Chris, "We breaking the man rule man, you don't do that!"

"Take things seriously man, we're lost. We have to do this or we'll be locked out and sleeping out here by the time we find it." Micah opened his mouth to argue, but closed it after deciding that sleeping on a Celadon street was something he most likely wouldn't want to do.

As Chris and Micah managed to cross the street, a man dressed entirely in black walked out of the establishment. A black barrette covering his presumably short hair as he eyed the two kids approaching him with weary eyes. "Excuse me children, but I'm afraid only people above the age of twenty one are allowed in without parental supervision."

"Oh that's okay," Chris replied noticing the large red "R" imprinted on a button on the man's shirt, something about it striking him as familiar but he ignored it assuming it was probably trivial. "We just want directions."

"To where?" The man asked, his tone becoming more relaxed.

"The Celadon Boarding School."

"I see -" The man begun to say, before being cut off by a girl in revealing clothing that left nothing to the imagination as she cut into the conversation.

"Oh I do just love a man in uniform," she stated, either oblivious or uncaring of the fact that she had interrupted his directions. "Care to buy me a drink?"

"Yes ma'am!" The man exclaimed as he scanned the woman, opening the door behind him and gesturing for her to enter first. Chris could almost see hearts in the man's eyes. As soon as the woman entered the man quickly followed, as if he were an obedient dog and she were the master, the door closing firmly shut behind him as Chris and Micah were left speechless.

"That bitch forgot us!" Chris exclaimed in anger.

"I know right! We got a uniform too!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Micah's words and turned to face him before asking, "Do you have any money to buy her a drink though?"

"Uh... maybe?" Micah answered, his hands patting his pockets but after a few moments he stopped and just shook his head, "Nope."

"Now how we gonna get to the school?" Chris questioned, hoping Micah could offer an idea on how to fix their problem.

"In a body bag," Lightning's voice stated behind them, his voice filled with venom. Chris could see the fearful look on Micah's face and deduce from Lightning's tone the scowl he wore before he even turned around to see it for himself. "I am going to enjoy this." Lightning's scowl transformed into an evil grin as he cocked his fist back. The whole situation was almost a challenge to Chris, a challenge to run again since most bullies would grab the front of the shirt of the one they were about to hit, but not Lightning.

Challenge accepted.

Chris didn't think – there wasn't time – he just acted. He knew if he ran right at that moment he would just get hit in the back of the head, so instead of running immediately, he ducked. Feeling the dispersed air as it washed over the top of his head he knew that he had avoided the fist, and that was the only signal he needed to quickly jab his own closed fist into his attacker's exposed rib cage. He knew he wasn't strong enough to cause any real damage, but he couldn't help but smile upon hearing the senior's grunt in pain before instinctively covering the area with his hands for protection. It was then that Chris decided to run.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Micah yelled in question as he ran to keep up with Chris, silently praying that he had enough energy to lose him again.

"I don't know! It just happens!" Chris yelled back in response over his shoulder, careful to get a glimpse of where the senior was as well as avoid pedestrians on the street. "In here!" He exclaimed as it gestured the closest alley, hoping that it wasn't one sided like the one they had been hiding in earlier so they could make their escape. Upon reaching the alley he realized too late that it was not going to be their safe haven. "Shit," he uttered as he gazed the chain link fence that separated the end of the filth covered alley and the street at the other side. Ending his run at the base of the fence Chris placed a hand on it, his fingers wrapping around several of the cold metallic thin lines that made up the fence as his gaze returned to the entrance, the fence leaning back for but a moment before returning to normal signaling that Micah had leaned his back against it as he too watched the entrance.

The only sound the two boy's heard for a moment was the rapid beating of their own heart's and the inhale and exhale of their baited breath. Chris hoped that the senior hadn't seen them enter the alley, but he knew otherwise. He knew the senior was probably just taking his time, knowing full well that they were trapped. Silently cursing the fence for its height that let it tower above the two of them, he used his free hand to grab and ready a pokeball off of his belt. They were going to have to fight their way out.

"What did you say to this guy?"

"I asked him what he was compensating for with the long Mohawk! It was a joke, though! Honest!" Chris didn't remember that being what he'd said. Maybe it wasn't as harmless as he originally thought, but still, It was Micah, even that was harmless.

"Ready your Pokemon." Chris advised to Micah, surprised to see the boy make a face that seemed similar to a wince out of the corner of his eye.

"I would, but uh... you see, the way my bank account is set up-"

"You mean you don't have a Pokemon?" Chris turned to face Micah, his voice filled with anger as his face was riddled with surprise.

"I figured I could catch one after the year started. Then this happened, who knew?" Chris didn't know what to make of his friend's jokes. Was his lack of seriousness in the situation a way of coping or just sheer stupidity at accessing the situation.

"You came to a school based solely around training Pokemon and you don't even have one? How is that possible?" Micah only shrugged in response, pushing himself off of the fence causing it to bend slightly before springing back to place. The senior was there.

"You... bitches... are going... to pay... for... that," he stated between labored breaths, the pain from his wound and the exhaustion of the run fusing together to create a concoction of utter pain. Sweat reflected light off of his face as it matted down his once proud Mohawk. He began to limp his way towards them down the alley, a hand still placed covering his tender wound.

Chris could only smirk as he tossed his pokeball into the air, letting the ray of blinding white light speak for itself as it made the senior halt his steps to shield his eyes, Micah, Chris could see out of the corner of his eye, doing similar. The black furred canine that was left by the light barred its teeth at its foe, a vicious snarl playing upon its snout as Chris caught the pokeball as it closed and fell back to his waiting hand.

This was a situation that the fight could be even.

"What you think of that Micah?" Chris asked not even turning away to break the eye contact he had with the senior.

"I think the light from your pokeball made me realize how dirty this alley is."

"What's your name?" Chris asked the senior. I like to know the names of the people I defeat."

"You think your mangy mutt there will be enough to stop me?" He asked, the annoyance in his eyes changing to excitement as he readied his own pokeball. "Let's show 'em whose boss Ampharos!" Chris and the senior both watched, determination in their eyes as the Pokemon took shape within the light that Micah shielded his eyes from. The creature was yellow with a white stomach and black rings on its small pointed ears and short tail, its height let it stand at eye level with Chris even though it was shorter than the senior.

"Okay, Blitz! Ember!" Chris commanded as he held his free hand out dramatically. Houndour let the flames build inside its mouth, small flares escaping that hit the ground and vanished as if they never existed before the creature let the stream of fire go, the Ampharos blocking the attack with ease by summoning a clear barrier made seemingly of light.

"Take more then that to get through my Light Screen!" He taunted, watching contently as the flames danced around the surface of the Light Screen, unable to get through it.

"Quick Attack!" The Houndour became enveloped in white light as it ran at its foe, jumping into the remains of its own Ember before impacting and breaking through the Light Screen to hit the Ampharos that couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Thunder Punch!" The senior countered, the Ampharos which had its eyes shut in pain as it fell to the ground suddenly opened its eyes as it used its tail to push itself back to a standing position, a closed fist cackling with electricity as it jabbed the Houndour in its exposed stomach while it was hanging in the air helpless after its last attack. The Houndour let out a yelp of pain as it was sent flying back to Chris' feet, the creature managing to stand back up as it glared at its opponent who wore the same proud smirk as its trainer.

Chris gritted his teeth in realization that this senior wasn't all talk, he knew how to handle himself in a battle. He would just have to be a step above if he wanted to win. "Use Double Team! Then Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Electro Ball!" Houndour nodded in recognition of the command as it suddenly split into three perfect copies, powerful flames that threatened to fill the entire alley building in their mouths as Ampharos charged a ball made entirely of electricity at the tip of its tail. The two attacks were launched simultaneously, colliding in the middle of the barren alley in a small explosion, the force of which sent shock waves that dispelled the illusion of Double Team and sent the real Houndour flying backwards as the alley became engulfed in smoke.

"I can't see! Who won?" Micah asked trying his best to see through the smoke.

Chris was wondering that himself as he shielded his eyes, the smoke beginning to dissipate soon after. The scene that it left could have been better in Chris' opinion though. His Houndour laid unconscious at his feet, while Ampharos stood winded, but awake at the senior's. The senior had won.

"What power." Chris marveled as he returned his Pokemon to its ball in a pencil thin beam of red light. He was certain that he would have at least ended it in a draw, but a flat out loss? He shook his head, he needed to train more, but upon looking at the senior as he returned his own Pokemon and began to once again walk towards them – his limp having gone away – he realized he would have to get out of this first.

"You wanted to know my name before, right? Well, it's Lightning. As for your name, it's changed to my bitch."

"Hold it right there!" A commanding voice exclaimed. Chris and Micah could only see the silhouette of the figure at first, but after they stepped into the alley Chris and Micah could make it out as Officer Jenny. Lightning having halted in place, either in cooperation or curiosity had a worried look on his face as the officer walked towards him, an air authority about her as she did. Her long wavy blue locks even fell into place as if ordered to atop her blue uniform. "You three should be in school. Not in the alley conducting battles illegally, but waged on fields made for battling."

"Sorry officer," Lightning replied, turning to face the police woman. "We live off campus and ended up getting lost, so we battled here to try to determine what to do. If he won we would walk around in circles for hours, if I won – which I did – we ask for directions." Chris and Micah were astounded at how convincing he could be when he wanted to be, it was like watching a car salesman sink his teeth into the newest customer that didn't even know what they wanted themselves, yet would still leave the lot with a car they couldn't afford.

"Well," Jenny replied, mulling it over before continuing, "At least you finished, but I can do you one better than directions, I'll lead you back there myself! You are aware you're missing your orientation for incoming Freshman's right? No worries, though, with me leading you, you may make the end of it!" She exclaimed as she pointed a thumb at herself. Chris and Micah could see the displeasure in Lightning's face, but it was replaced with mock relief in an instant. Micah and Chris, however, couldn't have been happier. As long as she was around, Lightning wouldn't try anything, and once they reached the school they would be able to avoid him a little longer. Long enough for Chris to train so he could win the second fight, a fight he knew would be inevitable.

"You gotta tell the Headmaster about that problem of yours," Chris stated to Micah as the officer led them back to the school. Micah only nodded, his expression clearly worried.

A figure watched in a dark room, the only light coming from the computer monitors that cast a dim glow upon the room. The figure leaned forward in the chair, letting the dim light hit their skin. The figure – a girl – let her cold blue eyes gaze into the screens as they displayed footage of a battle between an Houndour and an Ampharos in an alley. Her face that once watched the screen without any emotion seemed to come to life upon the battle's conclusion. Her lips forming a vicious smile as froze the picture once it showed the face of one of the trainers – the owner of the Houndour.

"My, my, aren't you a familiar face. To think I thought this assignment would be a bother, but who knew you of all people would be here as well." Sitting back in her chair with a look of satisfaction she let the red "R" on her black shirt show in the light. "In time, for the moment," she stated changing the screen from the frozen picture to the picture of a Pokemon she could only assume to be legendary, "I have other priorities."

* * *

Authors Note: ABOUT TIME RIGHT? Well, you are. I admittedly had lost inspiration at some point, but I rediscovered my muse. Now, I've given you the longest chapter ever, even if half of it is edited old chapter because both of these were well received before. I just edited some. Also, I managed to introduce a good number of the OC's. Now it was a fairly long chapter so I won't bore you with anymore details. Just read, review, and check out my other OC story if you wish! I still need three male OC's for that one.

Until next time, hopefully not nearly as long as the wait for this, later.


	3. September 9th

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Grant walked through the hallways of the school, preferring them over class. They wouldn't scold him for anything he did, or try to shove pointless knowledge down his throat. They would just stay quiet as he walked in peace, leaving him to his devices while no one was around to interrupt him. Smiling to himself as he saw a girl with long blond hair walk out of class, her dark brown eyes almost seemed to be avoiding him.

"And a new target walks right up to me," Grant said as he caught up to the girl, who had seemed to notice his intent as she started to run. "Easy." He grabbed the girl by her wrists and quickly had her pinned to the wall, her face half angry, half fearful.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, her eyes peering into his as he instead watched her fists tighten. He could feel that she was trying with all her might to escape his grip, but his power was stronger then hers.

"I just wanna talk. Maybe kill some time." He answered, fiegning innocence. "Learn about the student body. Like you for example, I want to know your name."

"Samantha Brown." She answered, gritting her teeth as she tried to escape.

"Well, that's a fairly bland name for a beauty such as you." Grant complimented, letting her go. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked away, leaving the girl completely confused as to his aim. He could feel her staring at the back of his head, he didn't know what she was feeling while she did, but if he played his cards right, she wouldn't either. Reguardless, the sound of racing footsteps filled the hallway as he figured she ran away in a different direction, eager to put distance between them.

"You can come out Aoki," Grant said after turning a corner. The teen in question stepping out from the hallway he'd just left. "Why were you watching me? Did you find what I did to be against your moral code?"

"I wasn't raised with such a thing," Aoki replied. "It would have conflicted with my ability to run the company. However, even I could see that you were crossing the line with that."

"Ah, so it was against your morals then?" Grant asked for clarification, almost laughing. "I see. Well, I don't see what's stopping you from taking action to stop me then. You know the stories about bullies, right? None of them end until someone stands up to them."

"Is that why you do it? To test yourself when someone tries to stop you with all they have?"

"Honestly? You're thinking way too deeply into this." Grant shook his head, still not turning to Aoki. "I just like to do it, and unless you're going to stop me, stay out of my way."

Aoki just wordlessly watched as his room mate walked away from him, his short stature making Grant appear more of a giant than a student. He should have felt badly, for letting him go without some kind of confrontation. Instead, he felt content. Content that he'd tried, that was really all was expected of him. He wasn't expected to jump into someone else's problems and tackle it for them. It was foolish, and shrugging and walking away himself, he realized it wasn't something he was brought up to do, and as strange as it was, he didn't have a single qualm about it.

"I really just might be a terrible person at the exchange of being an excellent business man."

* * *

"What do you mean you were bullied?" Yue asked Samantha after she made it back to her class. The two girl's careful not to be seen by the professor as they talked about the experience.

"This tall guy with brown hair pinned me to the wall in the hallway." She explained, hiding her face behind a book as he whispered to Yue. "He hit on me and insulted me all at once. It was weird."

"That asshole!" Samantha could see that Yue was angry, but it wasn't her problem. She could handle herself just fine, but before she'd even gotten the chance to say that, Yue stood up. "Excuse me, may I use the restroom?" The whole class turned to hear as she interrupted, the teacher only nodded and let her go. The level headed disguise evaporating with each step she took to leave the class, the anger fully returned to her eyes as she closed the door.

"That can't be good."

* * *

"Where is he?" Yue asked herself as she walked through the hallway. "Show him for picking on my friends." Yue stopped upon seeing a teen with amber eyes that seemed to be barely awake as he wandered out the hallway. His black hair being kept fairly short, but even so, Yue looked at him and felt like he still seemed pretty girlish. She'd seen him in a class of hers, and after a few silent seconds, a name came to mind – Aoki Takabane. "Have you seen a tall guy with brown hair? He bullied a friend of mine."

"Must be after Grant then," he replied, using his head to gesture the hallway he just left. "You'll find him back there somewhere." He explained, beginning to walk away, his easy going nature about someone like that upsetting her.

"So you're friends with him then?" Yue asked, taking an fighting stance. "You seem aweful carefree about him and what he does."

"Not really." He answered, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Just room mates who prefer to not make enemies of those we live with. He doesn't mess with me, and I don't step into his affairs."

"Really?" Yue gritted her teeth. "You don't lose any sleep over letting him throw his weight around?"

"Not a bit I wouldn't lose from insomnia anyway. Besides, when you're as big as he is you can't really do anything without throwing weight somewhere." He shrugged. Yue gritting her teeth at how he just seemed to let his room mate bully people. "You just let him bully people then?"

"Why should I stop him? Nothing I say will change his mind, and I have no personal reason to prevent him from doing what he wants." Yue lunged at him, effortlessly pinning the frail, short standing boy to the wall behind him, her arm on his chest.

"He's your room mate!" Yue yelled. "Anything he does to other's is partly your responsibilty. You can do all you want to ignore that fact, but in the end it still all comes back to you."

"What do you really expect me to do?" He asked, his face still emotionless. "If you haven't noticed I'm not the physical type. I stand at about 5'1 and have the frame of a pale toothpick."

"So?" Yue asked, putting more pressure onto his chest with her arm. "You can still do something. Everyone, in any position, can do something to help."

"I bet it's a mindset like that that gave you that scar." Aoki mentioned, the statement shocking Yue to the point that her arm fell limply to her side. Aoki shrugging as he walked away, Yue watching him, her hand unconsciously moving to the horizontal scar under her right eye. "I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short, I don't really find enjoyment in being lectured, and as you can imagine my insomnia has me rather sleepy."

"Whatever," Yue replied, turning away. "Just know that if you keep turning a blind eye to the world around you, you'll be just as guilty as what you turned the blind eye too."

The footsteps getting further and further away telling Aoki that she'd left, but Aoki hadn't taken single step since hearing what she'd said. Sighing, he looked to the ground and muttered, "fool, don't you know the greatest heroes were always first thought of as villains."

* * *

Grant kept walking around the hallways, his mood getting better with each person he picked on or bullied. He had actually considered ending the fun for the day when a girl around the same short hieght as Aoki entered the hallway, her blond hair tied into a bun as her bluish gray eyes curiously observed him from behind her glasses. He smiled at her, and although flustered, she smiled back.

Then he slid his foot out and tripped her. Too easy.

Turning around to survey what he'd done he was taken by surprise when he heard rapid footsteps enter his range of hearing, followed by a foot that hit his stomach, knocking the wind from his system as he fell to the ground. Sitting up as best he could to see the girl land gracefully on her feet from the jump kick, and currently making sure the girl he'd made fall was okay.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The one who knocked you down. I would think that's obvious, even if you do skip class to make the lives of those weaker than you a living hell." Grant gritted his teeth as he made it to his feet.

"Get out of here, Lillian." Yue called, the girl nodded before getting up and leaving.

"You know her then? Is that why you decided to attack me?" He asked.

"Partly. I had decided to attack you long before you did that to Lillian, but because of what you did to Sam. That is two of my friends you've bullied today." The air was thick with tension, tension caused by the fact that a fight between the two could break out at any second.

"You really want to fight me, though? You've got guts, I'll give you that, but you don't have a chance in hell of beating me!" He declared, pointing towards himself with his thumb.

"A bully in my hallways, I see, lead the way Ms. Salvail." They both froze, the voice of Mr. Logan was unmistakable. What he would do to them if they were caught was even worse because of the fact that they didn't know. Knowing him, it wouldn't be good.

"Settle this on the battlefield after school." Grant challenged with a smirk as he and Yue ran thier seperate ways, each taking a different hallways, the instant they were out of sight, Micah walked into the hallway.

"I swore I heard voices over here," he remarked, glancing around to find he was the only one there.

"YOU!" Micah froze, his eyes widened in fear as he turned his head to see Mr. Logan enter the intersecting hallway. "YOU DARE TO NOT ONLY MISS THE ORIENTATION, BUT BULLY MY STUDENTS!" Micah took off, deciding taking his chances with outrunning him would be better then trying to explain it wasn't him.

"WHY ME?" He asked himself as he and Mr. Logan ran out of sight. Lillian watching the scene play out with wide eyes.

_Oops_._ I wonder where Yue and that guy went._

* * *

Samantha barraged Yue with questions on what happened once she made it back to her seat. Yue, however, seemed to be in deep thought and didn't answer any of them, only offering that she was going to battle him after school. Samantha was reluctant to leave it at that, but nodded and turned her attention back to class.

"Bullies. If you don't stop him you'll only add to his ego." A new voice added. Turning behind her Samantha was surprised to see Ethan Sandilands offering his two cents. His dark hair almost a shade between black and brown, and his light red eyes almost appearing pink in the light, his eyes telling her he was actually talking to Yue.

"You don't think I know that?" Yue countered, her tone almost stand-offish before she smirked and added. "I'm not going to lose."

"Why are you so concerned? I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's rare for you to talk to anyone." Samantha explained.

"Well, I have a personal thing against bullies. It usually takes priority over my own feelings on conversation and friends."

"Friends? You say it like you don't have any." A few seconds passing with Ethan looking away awkwardly. "You're kidding? You really don't have friends?"

"It's at the top of my to-do list." He lied.

"Well," Samantha began nervously, "we'll be your friends."

"Sorry, but no thanks," Ethan replied. "I'm not the friend type. Besides, you've got your own problems to worry about right now. I gave my two cents, you can go back to your conversation in peace."

Samantha could tell Yue was reluctant to leave it at that, but she nodded and turned back around to face the front. Samantha seeing Ethan put his head down to attempt to sleep.

"First things first," Yue whispered, "beat the bully. Then get that guy friends."

* * *

"You ready?" Grant called over boredly to Yue. The two standing at opposite ends of the battlefield behind the school building. Yue only nodded as she gripped her enlarged pokeball as tight as she could. "Good, I'm not going easy on ya here. Nightmare!" Yue was taken aback by the name he called as he tossed his pokeball into the air. The white light it emitted disappearing, revealing his pokemon to be a slakoth. The brown furred pokemon boredly eyeing the surroundings it found itself in.

"I've gotta win! Go Kuroh!" Yue called as her Growlithe formed within the blinding white light of the pokeball. Catching it expertly as it fell back to her awaiting hands, her eyes burning with determination. "Ember!"

"I should've known from earlier you're one to act first! Nightmare use Ice Beam!" Yue's eyes widened in shock as he called the attack. Her Growlithe having built the flames within its mouth and launching it at the target as a ball of light blue light formed in the creature's mouth. The flames practically upon the creature as the ball of light turned into four jagged beams, cutting through the fire like butter as they all converged towards Growlithe.

"Dodge!" Yue managed to call, almost so stunned by the choice of attack to have done even that. Growlithe nodding as it jumped back, the attack hitting where it once stood, freezing the dirt solid. "Let's try this again, but stronger! Flamethrower!" Yue smirking as she watched her pokemon repeat the process of building flames in its mouth to the point that the excess flames danced upon the creature's lips, her gaze changing to the target of the attack. _He should be helpless now_, _Slakoth are not generally pokemon prone to movement so suddenly after an attack_.

"Ice Beam!" The attack once again shocked Yue. This time, it wasn't because of the surprise of the opponent knowing it, but because the pokemon could do it so suddenly after having done it already. The ball of light blue light breaking off into four jagged beams that intercepted the flamethrower at the halfway point of the field. Neither attack giving an inch as the attacks seemed to be at a stalemate. "What's wrong?" Grant asked upon noticing Yue gritting her teeth. "You seem surprised."

"Your pokemon shouldn't be able to attack so close together like this!"

"Normally you would be right, however, Slakoth here is a special case for his species." Grant explained with a smirk.

"How special?"

"Special enough for him to cut down his activities to let him move like any other pokemon in battle. You see, he loves it. So who am I to let his species handicap him?" As the words left his mouth the two attacks had seemingly reached the end of their stalemate, deciding instead to combust, covering the field in smoke. "Speaking of handicaps, let's see how you battle with one. Nightmare use Yawn."

"What? Kuroh!" Yue called worriedly, shielding her eyes from the smoke while trying to peer into it as best she could. It was a losing battle as she couldn't even see the outlines of her pokemon or her opponents until the smoke cleared. What awaited her was her Growlithe, fast asleep on the field.

"Are we done here? I mean it can't fight anymore."

"No!" Yue exclaimed angrily. "Who say's we're beaten?"

"Don't make me beat up a pokemon because it's trainer is being dense."

"Like you'd have any qualms about it. It's no different than what you did to my friends earlier!"

"Not at all. People have options, they can fight back. Pokemon, however, are bound to orders. If a person gets bullied they always have the choice to fight back and stop it from happening, but your pokemon is different. It's unconscious and unable to defend." Grant explained. His voice surprisinly serious for someone who couldn't stop mocking before. Her gaze shifting from her Pokemon back to the bored Slakoth as it looked at Growlithe with disappointment.

Yue seemed to be considering the prospect of continuing for a second, but reluctantly, she raised her pokeball and returned her pokemon in a beam of red light. Grant doing the same as she whispered to the sleeping creature, "it's funny. It's usually me asleep between the two of us."

"Next time you give the appearance of being a strong opponent," Grant began, "please actually be one." Yue left in anger as she watched him walk away. Her fists tightening up so much that her finger nails threatened to break her skin, but it was all she could do to not run after him and atempt to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Next time we won't fall for such a cheap tactic."

* * *

"Someone has to put a stop to that guy," Ethan said as he watched the battle unfold from a distance. Turning his attention down to the Turtwig at his feet. "Might even be us Leaf."

* * *

Micah stood before the headmaster's office door, a few days having passed since he and Chris had been escorted back to the school. The officer, deciding to give them some slack since Lightning explained them to be Freshman, had left immediately after instead of going to the headmaster about what had transpired. Chris and Micah managing to blend into the crowd of students that exited the school since classes had ended for the day.

When the two had made it back to the room Chris had suggested that he tell the headmaster of his lack of a Pokemon so he could help him get one. However, Micah doubted it would that simple. To even get into the school you had to have at least one Pokemon – something that Micah had lied about on his application. However, despite his worries he found himself telling the headmaster everything about his lack of Pokemon. The headmaster who had kept a decidedly straight face the entire time told him to come back a few days later after classes had ended. Considering the chase he'd had with Mr. Logan earlier that day, this meeting wasn't exactly looking much better. Which said something.

Micah had spent the last two days trying to decipher how he had taken the declaration, but no matter how much he thought about it, he still couldn't decide if he was even feeling anything. He would have denied it to anyone that asked, but he was worried. He didn't know what he wanted to be in life, but this school would get him to decide if not help him too. To be kicked out only a few days in wouldn't have gotten him anywhere in deciding his life.

Micah was taken out of his thoughts by the door opening, the noise of the metal hinges cutting into the tension filled atmosphere of the air like a knife as Micah entered the room for the second time in three days. The headmaster had his back to him as he gazed out of the window so Micah took the initiative to sit down. Him doing so was seemingly the signal for Headmaster Kallegan to begin speaking, "Hello Micah."

"Hey Headmaster," Micah replied, careful to not crack even a single joke or risk getting kicked out because he had angered him and changed his decision.

"Don't be so nervous son, be yourself."

"Okay." _Yeah right_.

"I've been thinking hard about your situation for the last few days," he stated as he turned to face Micah, his brown eyes gazing at him as though they were friends and not a teacher and student.

"Your not going to kick me out are you?"

"Let's see, you joined the school under false pretenses. Lying about having a Pokemon when in fact you do not, and on top of that, you missed the first day to gallivant around Celadon City." Each word causing Micah's heart to sink a little deeper into his stomach, not a single word could possibly lead to an answer that would lead to Micah staying. "So yes."

He had said it, the one word that he didn't want to have as the answer to his question. Micah's eyes widened in horror as he tried to think of something to say to get him to change his mind, but he couldn't think of anything. Micah, the man who could crack a joke about anything, had run his first blank at the worst time.

"I'm just joking," the headmaster stated, his lips curling into a sly smile, "I hear your not bad at those yourself."

"So I get to stay?" Micah asked, his voice filled with hope once again.

"Of course," Micah barely heard the answer over the rapid beat of his heart in his ears, but he could tell from the headmaster's face that it was a positive answer, and in the end, that was all he needed to hear. "I've been thinking the last two day's about how to get you to stay since every student needs a Pokemon."

Micah visibly relaxed, but continued to pay attention to every word spoken as if his time at the school were still on the line.

"Thus, I decided to give you a Pokemon. An extra credit assignment you could call it. I'll give you this Pokemon," he paused to open the top drawer of his desk and pull out a red and white sphere that Micah knew to be a pokeball. Enlarging it before handing it to Micah who took it, his face filled with excitement, "Now once a semester I want you to come see me and I'll evaluate how you've cared for it. No problem right?" Micah nodded. "Good."

"Did you just catch this sir?"

"Heavens no, I'm much too old. That Pokemon there was found by a friend of mine near his home playing tricks on the local Pokemon. I got the call this morning and had instantly decided to give it to you, and one trip to the Pokemon Center later and here it is."

"You went to the Pokemon Center and got it transferred to you all for me?"

"Of course, no student should be left behind after all. I hope you and this Pokemon can help each other reach even greater heights as you accomplish your dream." Micah knew that was his clue to leave so he stood up and gave the headmaster a short bow in respect before leaving the room, careful to close the door behind him.

He was ecstatic. Nothing about that conversation could have ended better then it had. Looking at the pokeball as he walked his mind began to wander to what kind of Pokemon was inside, but decided to wait until he was back in the room. He deemed it would be a small one since no teacher would give a student a Pokemon way larger then themselves to start with. Would they?

Micah knew one thing for sure: holding a pokeball felt right.

* * *

Author's Note - Faster Update right? Well... I know I made some of the characters appear slightly villainous, but I have a good reason. Which will end up an emotional moment later on. It seemed the right thing to do and I did. Managed to introduce three new characters though so its not all bad. Don't worry, like in many animes, some of the most lovable heroes started out as villains in that shows first arc. Pretty much what is happening now. I have some really good idea's coming to me, but what I don't like is that they are for events that occur quite a ways away. Anyway, read, review, favorite, all of that. I'll try to get more headway on this then I did the last one. And I still have quite a few characters to introduce so keep an eye out!

If you have ideas for good plots you can PM me and if I agree I'll use them! Just thought I'd give you that little option.


	4. September 14th

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

"The creature commonly believed to have created the world is the being known as Arceus." The teacher informed, not even taking the time to lift his head from the book he was reading from to keep a watchful eye on his class. A class, that unknown to him, was hardly paying him or what he was saying any attention.

Ethan, seated at the front of room, hadn't lifted his head from the desk since entering the class. He had been trying to regain sleep he had lost training over the weekend, but unfortunately he found the desks rather uncomfortable. The balled up pieces of paper bouncing off his head didn't help either, but he managed to ignore them, and the snickers that accompanied.

He had bigger fish to fry, namely the battle with Grant he knew to be on the horizon. He hadn't seen him or official challenged him to hash out the time and place, and he was fine with that considering he hadn't finished training for it. He was at the disadvantage as it was currently, with Leaf – his Turtwig – being his only Pokemon, while his opponent probably had several powerful beasts to switch between, each of them probably just as powerful as that Slakoth.

"Hey Pink Eyes! Earth to Pink Eyes, lemme get a look to see if the stories are true!" An angry voice sounded from the back of the room before another paper ball struck him in the head, this one, however, was thrown more forcefully than the rest.

"Mr. Wood, leave the room." The teacher ordered, his voice in the same calm monotone it held when he was reading from the pages of the book. Ethan still didn't even bother to lift his head, the sound of the door opening and closing being the only indication of Grant haven left the room. Well, at least he didn't have to wait for him to be the target anymore.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked as someone shook his shoulder. Ethan reluctantly sat up to lazily eye the one who disturbed him, only to find it was a girl with long black hair that hung almost loosely over her shoulder. It took a moment for him to place her but he remembered her from the other day, and soon after the name from the roll came to mind – Yue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ethan answered dismissively, less enthused with conversation than usual. "Just tired is all." _Her again_.

He knew that Yue had noticed his rudeness, but he didn't care. He could hear her reply, "Well aren't you a big talker." The sarcasm dripping from her voice as it mixed with annoyance. He just let the words roll off his back. It wasn't like he hadn't been called much worse. "You won't make friends if you keep shutting people out."

She was persistent, that was for sure.

"Look," Ethan replied, his voice lacking even mock politeness, "I'm tired, I still have to train, and I have no friends nor do I want any."

Yue's face was filled with surprise at the sudden reply, but that was soon replaced with a small smirk as she replied just as quick, "That is a lie. Everybody wants friends."

"Well I don't." Ethan answer her, not even lifting his head up off of the desk. "Just leave me alone."

"But your the only interesting person in this class." Yue joked. "It's settled, I'll be your friend!"

* * *

Grant had taken back to the halls, after being kicked out of class. It didn't bother him, he'd only gone to see if the rumor was true, if there really was a boy with pink eyes in their class. So far, however, all it had managed to do was get him kicked out the one time since school started he'd actually went.

"Hey Chris, wanna fight me and Ghastly again?"

"The headmaster just gave him to you. You should really train some more before trying to take us on again."

Lucky day in the life of Grant. New, capable prey. He had to admit to himself he did like to bully those who were more likely to do something about it, it reminded him of his past. A past, he'd done so much to put as far behind him as possible. Stepping into the hallway to see the faces of the two boys, both taller than his own room mate Aoki, yet still shorter than himself.

"Can we help you?" The blond haired one asked, judging by his voice sounding different from the one who said Chris, he figured that would be his name.

"Nah," Grant replied, trying to appear as intimidating as possible. Spotting the books in the hands of the boy with dark hair he stepped forward. His hand effortlessly knocking the books down. "It seems to me you're the ones in need of help."

The boy who had once been holding the books was supposed to bend down and try to pick them up. Instead, he just looked down at them and boredly remarked, "I did always like my books better on the floor."

"Seem's we've found that bully that's been trying to make a name for himself, eh Micah? Lucky us." Chris asked, smirking as his eyes never left Grant, who returned his excited gaze with one of forced boredom. In truth, he was thrilled to see they weren't scared at all.

"Lucky? Tell that to my books."

"Forget the books."

"That is anti-productive to what my teacher's been trying to do." Micah explained. "First it's read this, read that, now it's forget the books."

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not a very serious type." Chris explained with his ever present smirk. "You'll find I am though!"

"I'm afraid this isn't the place for seriousness." A new voice interrupted. Both Chris and Grant freezing in place as they turned to see who it was, each of them having taken an offensive position to prepare to fight, but found themselves relaxing in this person's presence. "Wouldn't you agree, Micah?"

"Come on Rook! You'll ask him that of all people!" Chris exclaimed to the boy with dark chestnut hair that fell to his ears. Rook's dark blue eyes meeting Chris' letting him see the specks of gray in their iris. His pale skin a contrast to Chris' own.

"Well, he's the only one that isn't trying to get themselves suspended. If you want to fight you can do it after school. Nothing to lose that way." He explained. Micah puffing his chest out at him being referred to the only smart one in the situation.

"Geez, I'll hear about this all day." Chris sighed. Grant only laughed and began to walk away.

"Each day I find more and more people wanna take me out," he said, not turning back to look at any of them. "Yet, this is the first time someone has defended me and talked someone down. If you were there in my past, I might not have taken this path."

"Well isn't he just lovely," Chris replied, leaning against the wall.

"He had something occur within his past to make him that way. That is something we can be sure for everyone. Every little thing that happens shapes who you become, whether or not you realize that." Rook explained, beginning to walk away himself. "Just remember that when everything starts to hit the fan. He may not be entirely innocent, but he isn't entirely guilty either."

"Cryptic bastard isn't he?" Chris asked as he watched Rook walk away. "Rook Branimir. I wonder what it is that happened to you to make you that way."

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me alone." Ethan protested, increasingly annoyed by the girl's persistence.

"Because I don't want to, besides, I'm trying to help you." She rebutted, careful not to raise her voice so the teacher would hear. "Why won't you just accept it."

"Because I don't want it. I don't want help, I don't want friends." Yue knew that despite his words, he did indeed want friends. Everyone wants a least one person they can trust and turn to, but for whatever reason he didn't even want to admit that he did.

"Why don't you want any friends?" Yue asked, a curious glare on her face. "What messed you up so bad?"

"I learned the hard way, that friend is just a word that gives a person the power to hurt you the most. All friends eventually turn on you, it just takes time."

"Maybe you just didn't have the right friends." Yue had apparently been satisfied with leaving the conversation to end on that note, as Ethan didn't reply, and she no longer pestered him. She was probably assuming that the words had somehow affected him and would make him want to change his mind on friends. Well, she was part right. Ethan was reflecting on the words, but he was still far from changing his opinion on friends. He just shook the thoughts from his mind, and once again struggled for sleep he so desperately wanted, but just couldn't attain.

"I wonder if I ever did have the right friends." Ethan whispered to himself.

* * *

"Earth to Heather!" Kyra called, getting her tanned classmate out of her daydream. Her straight brown hair falling down her back undisturbed as her blue eyes just stared into space with nothing to focus on. "If you aren't careful the teacher will see."

"Sorry," Heather replied, shaking her head as she blinked a few times to refocus her eyes. "I just got distracted was all."

"Was it day dream? Did it involve you giving your new friend Kyra the newest pokegear?" Kyra asked jokingly, her eyes practically glowing as her hands were held in front of her in prayer.

"Not quite," Heather replied sheepishly. "It was memory really. One that will never leave me." As she explained that, the memory played before her again. She was right about it never leaving her, it haunted her in truth. She practically hated herself for what she did that day, and no matter what, she hoped to never hurt someone that way again. The image of a boy, his exact features faded from time, but his eyes were clear as crystal. They were crying, the boy's pink eyes, were filled with tears. That was the last she'd seen of that boy honestly, he'd ran off soon after.

"Oh, was it a good memory?" Kyra asked, but she could judge from the frown forming on her face as she zoned out again that it wasn't.

"No, I think it's the only memory that I can honestly say I would do better without." Kyra just nodded, telling from her voice that it was a tender topic and considering they were just friends from the class, it didn't seem right for her to pry any further.

Kyra turned back to the front, but returned her eyes to her lap where she saw her fingers toying with her blood red pokenav, her fingers finding solace as they fiddled with the various buttons. _Everyone has their own personal struggles_, _whether they tell anyone about it is their choice_ Kyra thought, _eventually she may tell me_.

Heather, however, had turned her attention to staring out the window instead of back to class. Her eyes narrowing sadly as she kept replaying the memory. _Ethan_, _I hope you_'_re alright_.

* * *

Yue watched the students leave the room after the bell rung, taking her time in packing up her things as she intended to converse further with Ethan, who himself seemed to be in no rush to leave as he stretched in his seat. "You're still here?" Ethan questioned her.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go that easy." She answered. "You've got some major problems and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. So you might as well save us both some time and just accept it."

"Your demanding aren't you?" Ethan questioned as he stood up, "Look, I've got to train so I really don't have time for this."

"Then I'll train with you." Yue suggested, unwilling to let Ethan get out if it.

"Fine," Ethan replied, his tone filled with annoyance. "I guess it's not the worst thing in the world, even if I'd rather be by myself if you hadn't already noticed."

"You're such an emo," Yue replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bitch." Ethan countered, running a hand through his medium length black hair as the two walked out of the school. He could hear practically growling at him, but all he did is chuckle in response.

"Where do you even go to train?" Yue asked, her curiosity of where they were going getting the best of her.

"Here, there, anywhere really." Ethan answer as they walked to the back of the school, "Where ever I feel progress can be made."

"You're all about progress with your Pokemon, yet your life is at a standstill." Yue commented, the way she had said it was almost poetic.

"Not standstill, but delay." He corrected, still not turning to face her as he continued leading her beyond the stadium, all the way to the metal fence that separated the back of the school campus with that of the forest behind Celadon which they both knew would at some point lead to Mt. Moon. What Yue didn't expect was for Ethan to begin climbing the fence, his hands practically pulling the rest of him up until he could work his way over and jump down.

"You could have just went around," Yue stated as she began to climb the fence, Ethan could see she was struggling and Yue was almost positive he would just leave, happy to be rid of her, but surprisingly he only climbed up the other side of the fence and held out his hand.

"Here." He offered. Yue gratefully accepted it and with their combined effort she quickly made it to the top of fence, both of them sat for a moment, in blissful silence with a foot dangling over both sides. Ethan visibly staring out into the forest as if in a trance.

"You talk big, but admit it," Yue stated, interrupting the silence and bringing Ethan back to reality. "You like the company."

"Whatever," he replied, pulling his foot over to the side of the forest and jumping down. "I just thought you'd take it hard on yourself if you let me get away because of a fence."

"Sure." The sarcasm was thick as Yue jumped down the fence as well, the two quickly moving into the forest. Each of them releasing their Pokemon in a flash of white that for them was all too familiar. Leaf – Ethan's Turtwig – was by far the smaller of the two as Yue had released a Growlithe, its fur predominately red with black strips, and a brown patch of fur on its head. Each of them exchanging small praises about each others Pokemon as they walked further into the woods.

"We're here so I can find a zubat." Ethan explained, answering Yue's question before she could even ask it. "It is best that I have a flying type so I can fight on even ground when my opponent does. Plus," Ethan added with a small smirk, "The fact that it can poison is pretty handy."

"Eh, zubat isn't an appealing Pokemon to me." Yue shrugged.

The two walking in silence through the woods for what seemed an hour before the forest seemed to reach an abrupt end, the tree line meeting with a cliff side, which they both knew to be the rocky side of Mt. Moon. A small indent that the two examined was revealed as either another less used side entrance to the famous cave or was just a small and unconnected cave. The two of them weren't too interested to enter it and find out, as one look at the roof of the cave was all it took to see that they had come far enough to find what they sought. "Look at them all!"

"Leaf, take your pick," Ethan stated, an enlarged pokeball in his hand, "Use Razor Leaf on the one you want to befriend." The creature seemed to have already made the decision, as it sent razor sharp leaves at the mass of sleeping Zubat as they hung peacefully on the ceiling. The leaves managing to surprise the one they were aimed at, knocking it to the ground as the rest became alerted to their presence and flew out of the cave, revealing the stalagmites that lined the cave roof.

Yue closed her eyes and covered her ears as the mass of Pokemon rushed past her. Ethan, however, used his free hand to shield his eyes and once he found a clear shot, he threw the pokeball. The metallic device bounced off the downed creature as it struggled to its feet, sucking it inside as it fell to the ground and shook on the cave floor. Both of them watching with great interest and baited breathe as it shook, beeped, and flashed.

Then it all stopped, and the ball laid still.

"Good work Leaf. It didn't see us coming."

"I'll admit that that was pretty good." Yue congratulated. "For an emo." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ethan waved her off as he picked up the pokeball. Far too happy to entertain the conversation at the time, Ethan just admired the pokeball. It was one thing to understand how to capture a Pokemon, it was something else entirely to actually do it and succeed. "Two down, four to go."

"What do you need a full team for?" Yue asked as the two of them made their way back to the school.

"I want to battle someone, and in order for me to win, I need more types available to me." Ethan explained. His mind flashing to images of various Pokemon that he thought Grant could have to pit against him. He needed one of at least the common types, but if they had a useful sub type it would be even greater. Currently, he knew that if he evolved his Turtwig he could have a grass and ground, and with the addition of his poison and flying typed Zubat, he had a pretty decent team on his hands.

"What disturbed the zubat?" A voice asked from within the depths of the cave, a flashlight shining in the depths. Ethan and Yue froze momentarily, eyes widened in shock as they both took in the image of the man with the flashlight. Most notably, the large red 'R' on his black shirt that would have blended into the dark had it not been for his flashlight. "We sure are lucky to use them as a natural security, but something must have spooked them."

"Shit, what now?" Yue asked, her voice a hushed whispered. "Do we try to fight him?"

"And end up fighting that whole crew? Just hide!" Ethan answered, him and Yue taking shelter behind a rock. Yue holding a hand up to signify to her Growlithe to stay quiet.

"Well, I don't exactly see much." The flashlight moved around the cave, light appearing behind them telling them he even shined it on the rock they hid behind. Each of them praying that they weren't caught or else they would be in real trouble. "Maybe they just decided to move themselves."

"How they not hear us?" Ethan breathed. Yue only shrugging in reponse, giving him a look that told him not to question luck. The footsteps suddenly got closer and they both knew that in a few seconds they would be discovered, but before they were luck struck again.

"Hey, get back here! We found the fossil we came for! We need to hurry up and get back to the Celadon base before the admins return with that legendary!" Another voice from deeper in the cave explained. The light didn't move, telling them that he was hesitant to leave without checking more, but it eventually turned and his footsteps were heard getting further away.

"Run!" Ethan whispered once they felt he was far enough away to not hear them.

"What was that?" Yue asked as they both stopped to catch their breath. "What fossil? What legendary?"

"I have no clue. We should get back though, it isn't our business after all. We can find out later, preferably with a stronger team." Ethan explained, starting the trek back through the forest. "Least we know that cave was in fact connected to Mt. Moon."

"Good to know." Yue answered sarcastically. "We almost died over that."

"You're telling me! They've gotta be stopped." Ethan explained through gritted teeth. "They aren't up to anything good, that much is for sure, but we do know something's up."

"Celadon," Yue replied in realization. Ethan nodded, obviously following her train of thought.

"Let's forget it for now. They obviously aren't ready to do anything, but soon." He and Yue exchanged glances before nodding. Both beginning the walk back to the school.

"It's like five, it's starting to get dark!" Yue exclaimed in frustration after catching a glimpse of the setting sun between the trees. "I spent the whole day trying to get you to open up. Plus that whole thing with almost dying."

"I didn't ask you too, in fact, I remember asking you to do quite the opposite." Ethan countered, ignoring the mention of what had happened after catching Zubat.

"I wasn't going to listen to that. If a suicidal person yells at you to let them kill themselves would you?" When Ethan seemed to actually consider the question Yue blurted out, "No! You don't."

"You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do."

"Yeah you can, all it takes is knowing what to say. Bad guys in movies do it all the time."

"I don't buy that, I think that in reality someone forcing you to do something is an illusion. There is always a way out, always. I believe that in real life, someone uses being forced as an excuse."

"You have a dark view on life don't you?" Yue asked.

"I wouldn't say dark, I'd say realistic." Ethan shrugged as the two reached the fence, both of them returning their Pokemon with pencil thin beams of red light.

"Whatever, just help me over the fence," Yue replied as she rolled her eyes. Ethan climbing to the top of the fence so he could hold out his hand and lead her over as he did before.

"Seems most of the students went back to the dorms. I bet Kyra is so into her laptop she didn't even notice I'm not back yet." Yue joked.

"I got her in math class, she's pretty quiet." Ethan commented, making conversation as the two neared the dorms.

"I guess. Once you get to know her she can be pretty cool. Kinda like you," Yue replied as she playfully bumped into Ethan with her hip. "Though I gotta say, she was way easier to get to open up."

"Well, to be fair. I didn't want to open up."

"Like I said, you need it. Life is hell if you keep to yourself." Yue explained as they both stopped where the paved road branched into the two separate dirt paths that led to the dormitories. "Anyway see ya!" Yue bid farewell before she turned and walked down the road. Ethan wordlessly turning around and walking down the other dirt path, stopping only to twist around so he could gaze at Yue as she walked. He had to admit, she did make the school uniform look good.

* * *

Author's note: I'm back. Again. Rather soon and I hope this is a good chapter to mark that occasion. I was just struck with inspiration. Introduced two new characters, two new pokemon, plot development, mystery. It's all unfolding quite nicely. I have one more freshman to introduce and I can start to get the upper classmen in there. Don't worry, that was the last time for a while I think I'll have to borrow parts for the last story. For my own credit though, I did edit it to suit this new version.

I, for one, think its better. Though, that's something for you to review and decide about lol. Please, review, favorite, follow, suggest to friends. Reviews really do help inspire me to really wanna crank a new exciting chapter out for you. Only thing I regret is that I didn't get a nice battle in. Oh well. It seems everyone is starting to have a side in the Grant saga. Soon we should see how it shall end. Then the real fun can begin!

Until next time, Later.


End file.
